English Private Lesson
by KimFamily9394
Summary: "Aku akan buat peraturan, sayang. Kalau dalam satu kalimat ada yang salah ketika kau mengucapkannya, maka sehelai dari pakaian mu akan ku lepas, dan jika dalam satu jam kau tidak bisa menghafalnya, maka aku berhak memberi mu French kiss, apabila lewat dari sejam, maka hukuman mu adalah aku akan memakan mu, bagaimana?" HAPPY YOONGI MGI.RATED M.DLDR
**Title : English Private Lesson**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/NamGi (Namjoon X Yoongi)**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love, NC, Lemun**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pria manis sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi, di hadapannya banyak kertas berserakan. Sejujurnya, dia bukan tipe pemalas apalagi jorok. Saat ini dia hanya frustasi dengan pekerjaannya tepatnya tugas yang diberikan manajernya.

Tangannya kembali mengecek iphonenya yang menampilkan laman gugle trans. Namun, seakan-akan otaknya tak mau bekerjasama dengan keberuntungannya, bukannya mendapat jalan keluar alih-alih ia malah pusing tujuh keliling.

Ia merebahkan badannya di atas kasurnya, badannya terlalu lelah. Ia dengan senang hati mengutuk apa yang managernya perbuat.

"Ahhh, itu dia" pekiknya dan kembali terduduk setelah tak berapa lama ia merebahkan badannya. Segera ia mengambil kembali iphonenya yang sempat ia lemparkan tadi. Jari-jari cantiknya menekan sebuah icon bertuliskan kokotok.

'Kau dimana? Segera pulang, aku rasa aku butuh bantuan mu.' Setelah mengetikkan kalimat tersebut, ia mengirimnya kepada seseorang yang menjadi objeknya atau mungkin sebagai angel-nya.

Perlu diketahui, di dalam hidup dia, perkataan pria manis ini adalah perintah, jadi tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendatangkan sosok dia. Lagipula pria manis itu tahu diri, ia tak akan mungkin menyuruh dia untuk datang menemuinya jika dia dalam schedule¬-nya.

KRIET

Suara pintu kamar terbuka menyapa indera pendengarannya, tanpa harus melihat, pria manis itu tahu siapa pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut.

"Wow, Yoon hyung, aku tak tahu, kini kau menjelma menjadi sosok pemalas, aku tahu sayang, kau mencintaiku tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan mengikuti kebiasaan ku, sayang." Sapa sosok tersebut dengan suara husky-nya.

Pasalnya bukan tanpa sebab ia berkata demikian, mengingat bagaimana kertas kertas tersebut berantakan dengan bebasnya di atas ranjang Yoongi.

"Kurasa aku salah untuk mengundang mu, abaikan pesan ku, kau bisa keluar sekarang" balas Yoongi dengan galaknya, kepalanya semakin pusing saja mendengar ucapan jahil kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku salah, maafkan aku" ujarnya dan bergabung dengan Yoongi yang sedang rebahan diatas kasurnya.

"Hyung, kemana semua member? Mengapa dorm sangat sepi?"

"Jungkookie sedang sekolah, sementara Chiminnie, Jin hyung, Hobi dan Taetae sedang kuliah"

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Itu semua karena Sejin sialan yang seenaknya memberiku tugas sialan ini, lihat saja, aku tak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan Hobi dengan semudah itu" umpat Yoongi dengan manisnya dan oh jangan lupakan smirk yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya, sementara pria dihadapan Yoongi menelan ludahnya pahit, mendengar kutukan dari sang kekasih.

Sementara pria yang bernama Sejin sedang menggigil mendadak tiba-tiba di seberang sana.

"Tugas apa yang Sejin hyung berikan kepada mu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Yoongi dengan segera memberikan sebuah kertas, dan membuat pria dihadapannya mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Yoongi seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum berangkat kuliah, si Sialan itu memberiku tugas untuk membuat lirik" oke, kini pria itu semakin bingung, apa masalahnya? Hanya membuat lirik, bukan? Dan jangan bilang itu membuat sosok kekasihnya yang manis ini menjadi frustasi mampus.

"Aku belum mengerti, sayang"

"Aku pikir IQ mu itu benar, ternyata hanya manipulasi saja" sungut Yoongi tajam, sementara pria itu hanya mendelik tajam, tak terima dengan tuduhan yang dipaparkan kekasihnya.

"Namjoon sayang, kau tahu? Sejin menyuruhku membuat lirik dan kemudian menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa aneh itu" tanpa meminta penjelasan lanjut, sosok bernama Namjoon itu memahaminya, dan tanpa bertanya, ia pun tahu apa maksud bahasa aneh.

Bahasa aneh adalah cara Yoongi untuk menyebutkan bahasa Inggris. Namjoon sendiri bingung, mengapa kekasihnya itu begitu anti dengan bahasa Inggris. Namun, ia sangat fasih mengucapkan beberapa kata kotor, seperti : dammit,fuck,shit. Oh Tuhan,ia sangat takjub dengan keajaiban kekasinya.

"Hanya menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Inggris saja, kan?"

"Tidak, si Sialan itu juga menyuruhku untuk melafalkannya" Yoongi tampaknya semakin kesal saja. Padahal Sejin sudah tahu, jangankan untuk melafalkannya, bahkan kosakata Yoongi dalam bahasa Inggris hanya berputar di kata kata fuck, shit, dammit dan selebihnya yang masih sejenis dengan kata kata umpatan. Namjoon terkekeh geli dan mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Ya bodoh, aku lebih tua dari mu, ternyata kau juga turut bertransformasi menjadi sialan juga, huh" sungut Yoongi tidak terima diperlakukan sperti anak kecil oleh Namjoon.

"Tapi hyung, aku tidak akan menolong mu secara gratis" jahil Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau begitu pelit dengan kekasih mu sendiri, ya sudah kalau kau tak mau menolong ku" sungut Yoongi dengan bibir yang mengerucut, tampaknya ia salah mengundang Namjoon. Pria yang merangkap sebagai kekasih, teman dan juga leadernya itu tak membantunya untuk keluar dari masalahnya.

"Hyung, ini" Namjoon memanggil Yoongi yang kini memunggunginya. Yoongi hanya menatap aneh Namjoon yang kini memukul kecil bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sebelum aku membantu mu, kau harus mencium bibir ku"

"Apa? Sebaiknya aku tak meminta bantuan mu"

"Ayolah, sayang. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini, aku jarang sekali mendapatkan ciuman mu" bujuk Namjoon.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu"

"Apa? Tampaknya ada yang cemburu ah atau mungkin ada yang sedang merindukan ku" Yoongi hanya menunduk malu, Namjoonnya ini begitu peka untuk menyadari celah kesempatan menggodanya.

"Tidak tidak,aku tidak cemburu kok." Elak Yoongi dengan denialnya.

"Aku tak ingat kalau aku mengatakan kau cemburu, sayang" goda Namjoon lagi. Lihatlah, kini wajah malaikatnya itu tengah bertransformasi menjadi warna kesukaan Jungkook, merah.

"Namjoon ah, berhenti menggoda ku" Yoongi mendesah frustasi,

"Hahaha, baiklah, sebaiknya kau juga segera mencium bibir ku"

CUP

Yoongi mencium bibir Namjoon dengan cepat.

"Hyung,itu hanya kecupan bukan ciuman" protes Namjoon.

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama saling menempelkan bibihppppp" ucapan Yoongi terhenti kala bibir Namjoon menyambar cepat bibir Yoongi. Semakin lama, Yoonginya ini semakin cerewet saja.

Namjoon memegang tengkuk Yoongi, dengan lidah semakin mengeksplorasi mulut Yoongi, sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibir manis Yoongi.

"Nhammhjhooon ah, stophhhh" perintah Yoongi, pasalnya pasokan oksigen di paru-paru Yoongi semakin menipis. Namjoon menghentikan ciumannya yang diakhiri dengan mengemut bibir Yoongi.

Senyuman menghiasi bibir Namjoon, lihatlah hasil maha karya bibir Namjoon, kini bibir Yoongi semakin menggoda, kalau tak ingat untuk membantu sang kekasih, ia dengan senang hati untuk melahap Yoonginya saat ini.

Namjoon mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan kata kata yang telah Yoongi torehkan. Ia menuju ke meja di kamar Yoongi, menerjemahkannya ke dalam English, tentu saja itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang Namjoon yang pernah hidup di luar negeri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Namjoon telah selesai dengan terjemahannya. Yoongi menatap kagum ke arah Namjoon, seandainya ia tak mengingat mengenai imejnya, ia pasti akan lompat lompat kemudian berkya ria ala fangirl. Tapi itu tak akan ia lakukan, cukup imajinasinya saja yang melakukannya.

"Selanjutnya, kau harus mengajari ku untuk melafalkannya" perintah Yoongi.

"Bukan masalah besar, sayang. Tapi ini tidak semudah yang kau kira" Namjoon mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Maksud mu?" Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung.

CUP

Bibir Namjoon kembali mengulah, dan Yoongi kembali menahan kesalnya.

"Aku akan buat peraturan, sayang. Kalau dalam satu kalimat ada yang salah ketika kau mengucapkannya, maka sehelai dari pakaian mu akan ku lepas, dan jika dalam satu jam kau tidak bisa menghafalnya, maka aku berhak memberi mu French kiss, apabila lewat dari sejam, maka hukuman mu adalah aku akan memakan mu, bagaimana?" tawar Namjoon. Yoongi mendelik kaget, itu artinya sama saja ia akan bertelanjang di depan Namjoon.

"Sialan kau Namjoon" umpat Yoongi.

"I love you too, baby" jawab Namjoon dengan smirk yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau terima atau tidak?" Namjoon kini di batas percaya dirinya dengan tawaran yang pastinya sangat menguntungkan baginya. Batin Yoongi tertekan, jika menolak, itu sama saja membunuhnya, karena saat ini hanya Namjoon yang bisa menolongnya.

Namun, apabila ia terima, sama saja ia juga membunuhnya, hmm khususnya pantatnya. Ia paham benar, bahwa ia dan Namjoon sudah lebih dari sebulan tidak melakukan aktivitas tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku terima" terima Yoongi dengan suara yang melemah. Ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya, lagian sia-sia saja jika ia menolak, lebih baik ia terima saja, toh juga ia pun merindukan aktivitas yang nikmat itu, eh,apa tadi? Rindu dan nikmat? Percayalah, itu bukan suara hati Yoongi.

"Deal?" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut Yoongi dengan tak semangat.

oOOoOo oOOoOoOo oOOoOoOo

Sesuai dengan dugaan, kini Yoongi hanya menggunakan boxernya saja, ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak memakai underwear juga. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki dua kesempatan untuk tidak telanjang dihadapan Namjoon sialan ini.

Rasanya ia ingin lari ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan mencolok mata Namjoon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kelaparan, seolah-olah Yoongi adalah rusa yang siap disantap oleh singa jelmaan iblis ini.

"Hyung, kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan lagi, dan ini hampir satu jam aku mengajari mu, sayang" ujar Namjoon dan membisikkan kata sayang di telinga Yoongi, membuatnya merinding.

"What am I? What am I? What am I to you? I always heard your news not from yourself but from your friends. Want you. Want you. Uh~ I want you, hmmm" gagal, Yoongi gagal lagi, ia pun tampak pasrah. Sementara Namjoon menyeringai semakin lebar.

"What baby? You want me? I do, baby" bisik Namjoon seduktif. Tangannya mengelus badan Yoongi yang telanjang, mengelusnya perlahan, menciptakan sensasi geli di Yoongi. Tangan Namjoon dengan sengaja menyenggol putting Yoongi.

"Ahhh ngghhh" desah Yoongi. Sialan, Namjoon semakin terpancing. Tangannya merambat pelan kearah satu satunya pertahanan Yoongi, dengan cepat ia melepaskan boxer Yoongi.

Ia menerjang Yoongi, hingga Yoongi kini berada dibawah kungkungannya. Bibirnya menyapa ganas Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi pasrah menerima serangan dari Namjoon karena percuma saja ia berusaha menolak, Namjoon tidak akan berhenti.

Setelah sekian lama bertahan dalam posisi itu, Yoongi mendorong pelan dada Namjoon, mengisyaratkan ia butuh menghirup oksigen. Namjoon yang mengerti pun langsung melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Yoongi, tetapi Namjoon tidak memberikan ruang untuk Yoongi, ia langsung meraup nipple menegang Yoongi.

"Aghh N-namjoonh hh" Tangan Yoongi bergerak liar, meremas rambut Namjoon yang masih saja sibuk memainkan nipple Yoongi dengan giginya.

Tangan Namjoon juga tidak mau kalah dari milik Yoongi, tangannya bergerak bebas menyentuh seluruh titik sensitif di badan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menggeliat dan membusungkan dadanya.

Kini Yoongi menahan tangan Namjoon, membuat semua pergerakan Namjoon pada tubuhnya terhenti, Namjoon menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Bajumu Namjoon.." ucap Yoongi dengan suara pelan dan pipi yang merona, menambah kesan manis dan sexy dalam waktu yang sama.

"Buka sendiri sayang" Namjoon masih saja menggoda Yoongi. Merasa tertantang dengan godaan Namjoon, Yoongi bangkit lalu merubah posisi mereka. Posisinya kini Yoongi menduduki tepat pada perut Namjoon, ia akan membalas perlakuan Namjoon padanya.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan sayunya, bergerak seduktif membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Namjoon lalu juga membuka celana Namjoon sehingga Namjoon hanya memakai boxer sekarang.

Pantatnya ia turunkan sedikit sehingga posisi pantatnya sekarang pas dengan milik Namjoon yang sudah berdiri membentuk tenda dibalik boxernya.

"Ahh.." ia meloloskan desahan kecil guna menggoda Namjoon. Namjoon menelan ludahnya pelan, ia sudah tidak tahan, tetapi ia ingin melihat sampai dimana kekasih manisnya ini berbuat untuk menggodanya.

Kini Yoongi menggesek pelan pantat telanjangnya itu pada tenda milik Namjoon lalu mendongak memamerkan leher putih nan mulus miliknya sembari menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya meremas jari-jari Namjoon untuk menahan nikmat yang sedang menderanya saat ini.

Setelah ia rasakan gundukan milik Namjoon semakin keras dan juga precum miliknya yang sudah membasahi kepala penisnya, Yoongi menghentikan pergerakannya lalu menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan ingin segera digagahi dan napas yang terengah.

Namjoon berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Yoongi. Yoongi menjadi kesal, Namjoon menggodanya lagi. Dalam sepersekian detik ekspresi wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian permen kesukaannya.

Namjoon terkekeh dalam hati lalu merubah kembali posisi mereka, memerangkap Yoongi pada kukungan tubuhnya.

"Keyword nya sayang, kau ingin apa?" Yoongi kembali memerah, bukannya ia tidak tahu maksud dari keyword itu, ia tahu, tetapi sangat memalukan untuk diucapkan ya meskipun perlu diakui bahwa sensasinya akan berbeda saat ia mengucapkannya.

"Namjoonie~ Fuck me please.." Yoongi berucap pelan, membuat Namjoon kembali menggodanya.

"Apa sayang? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, ucapkan lebih keras."

"Fuck me Namjoon, I want you inside me.."

"Keyword accepted." Namjoon membuka boxernya, membuat benda yang selalu memuaskan Yoongi mencuat keluar dengan keadaan yang sudah tegak sempurna.

"Ahh nghh hh~" Yoongi mendesah pelan saat merasakan milik Namjoon mulai memasukinya, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya naik seiring dengan milik Namjoon yang masuk semakin dalam.

"Mhh nhh.." Yoongi meredam desahannya ketika Namjoon mulai bergerak. Awalnya dengan gerakan lembut dan pelan, semakin lama semakin cepat, dan juga dalam.

"AHH t-there again.." desah Yoongi saat Namjoon berhasil mencapai titik nikmatnya.

"Faster nghh Namjooniehh" rintihan Yoongi memenuhi kamar, meminta lebih.

"Shh bahasa inggrismu baik disaat seperti ini sayang.." Namjoon sempat sempatnya menggoda Yoongi, tetapi tidak digubris karena Yoongi sudah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Namjoon.

"Aahhhh a-aku akan keluarhh nhh"

"Bersama sayang.."

"Ahhhhh~" suara yang bersahut-sahutan, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah meraih puncak secara bersama.

oOOoOo oOOoOoOo oOOoOoOo

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 11:00 PM KST, sosok pria manis terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, mengucek matanya perlahan. Perutnya berbunyi pertanda bahwa ia belum mengisi perutnya. Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, namun ia harus mendesis kecil akibat sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Namjoon sialan" umpatnya. Ia tahu bahwa waktu sebulan itu sangat panjang untuk Namjoon untuk menahan hasratnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia harus 'menghajar' dirinya selama berjam-jam? Dimulai dari pukul 11:00 AM KST hingga pukul 05:00 PM KST, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kegiatan mereka berakhir semenit sebelum Jungkook kembali dari sekolahnya.

Lihat, betapa bejatnya kekasihnya. Salah Yoongi juga telah termakan rayuan sialan Namjoon yang mengumbar janji manis 'hanya seronde saja'.

"KIM NAMJOON SIALAAANNN" teriak Yoongi kalap. Ia merasa seperti gadis yang dikhianati kekasihnya, setelah digagahi malah ditinggal pergi, tak prduli dengan sakit di pantat Yoongi. Semetara Namjoon datang tergopoh-gopoh dari luar.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos namun tak memungkiri terdengar nada kekhawatiran disana.

"Apa? kau malah bertanya ada apa? setelah apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Ada apa dengan mu? Pantat mu sakit?"

"Y-ya, ini sangat meyakitkan" Yoongi tersipu malu

"Hahaha maafkan aku sayang, apa kau mau ke kamar mandi?" tawar Namjoon dengan gentle. Sementara Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo, sayang." Namjoon mengangkat Yoongi dengan ala pengantin. Sesekali mengecup pipi, kening dan bibir milik Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa memukul Namjoon pasrah.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri? Aku rasa kau juga butuh sentuhan ku untuk memandikan mu" Yoongi melotot tajam.

"Sialan, aku tak mau, kau dan juniormu sama iblisnya" umpat Yoongi.

"Dan kau menyukainya, sayang ku. Aku juga tidak merima penolakan, sayang"

"KIM NAMJOON SIALAN, IBLIS PENJAHAT KELAMIN, OM OM MESUM BIADAB" umpat Yoongi lagi yang sayangnya hanya sia-sia, pasalnya Namjoon mutlak menggagahinya malam itu juga.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tersebut menangis akibat tendagan Namjoon yang melanggar hak asasi pintu. Sementara member lain sedang berdoa berjamaah agar Yoongi bisa bertahan dari serangan iblis biadab bernama Namjoon.

 **-FIN-**

Hola hola~ FF ini kita dedikasikan untuk hari ulangtahun mama tercinta, mama suga selamat ulang tahun mama, yang terbaik selalu untuk mu. Sabar sabar menghdapi magnae line dan juga kemesuman apalagi modus papa.


End file.
